


Death can bring about the strangest realizations

by FrostStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something I wrote in response to that RIP ask meme on tumblr. My muse is Germania on there and I got one from Rome, so this is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death can bring about the strangest realizations

Germania slowly walked up to the tombstone, flowers in hand. As he walked, the guilt at what he’d done tore through him, slowly ripping him apart from the inside. He gazed down at the stone, blankly staring at the engraved name, but faltering slightly at the inscription below it, the one he had personally engraved. He had had to orchestrate the whole thing himself, he made the tombstone, he dug the grave, and he buried the body within. His people had not wanted to give this man a proper burial, they wanted him to rot where he had lain, but he persisted, he was the one responsible for this after all. He slowly dropped to his knees, the flowers falling from his hand onto the dirt before the stone.

“I…I am so sorry. I have let my worry and protectiveness for my children cloud my judgment. I truly regret what I have done to you, though I know whatever I do, I will never have this guilt, this pain, lifted from my being.” He reached out and gently brushed his fingers over the name engraved unto the stone, his eyes glazing over with tears he refused to allow to fall. He did not deserve to cry for this man, he was the one who killed him, why should he mourn what he took away?

“I did not realize that I have grown stronger feelings for you than friendship.” He paused for a moment to take a steadying breath before continuing “I did not realize I loved you until after you were gone, and that makes this pain in my chest so much harder to deal with, though I guess it is a befitting punishment for killing you." He whispered as a lone tear slowly lead a pat down his face. He turned "Goodbye Rome, my friend, I will always miss you.” He slowly started to trudge home. He had a battle to get ready for, although he wasn’t feeling the excitement for it as he usually did. Instead he felt detached, defeated. He felt sluggish, but he would have to push through it as he still had to protect his children. As he prepared for battle, he did not think it would be his last.


End file.
